One common problem with the flame-resistant protective apparel worn by firemen and others is that the fabrics used are typically quite heavy to provide needed thermal protection to the wearer. Any improvement in weight savings with equivalent performance is welcomed because lighter fabrics put less stress on the person wearing the protective apparel. This invention is directed to a fabric having improved thermal properties, and comfort for use in protective apparel, and a garment containing that fabric. Also in certain instances durability of the fabric is improved.